Read me a Story, Trunks
by Hakai
Summary: Very slight tp, more of a cuteness thing. (Prologue to Stories aren't real) ENJOY!


Read Me a Story, Trunks

By: Anime Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If I did do you think I would be writing this fanfic? Nope. I would just make it happen in the actual Manga/Anime. I also don't own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. Now, enjoy.

~**~

"Bye Trunks!"

"Take good care of Pan!"

"And don't forget to pick Bra up at Krillin's house tomorrow if we're not home in time."

"PAN BETTER BE ASLEEP BY EIGHT!"

"Don't worry Gohan! I'll make sure she goes to sleep. Bye guys!" Trunks called.

"Bye!" Everyone else yelled to him, except for Vegeta, whom was getting dragged across the yard by Bulma.

_How hard can it be?_ Trunks asked himself. _She's only five-years-old._ A small child tugging on his sleeve interrupting trunks' thoughts. "Trunks-kun! I'm hungry." Pan whined.

"Me too." 

The two hungry (or is it starving, now?) demi Saiyajins went inside the house. So, while Pan sat on the couch watching 'The Powerpuff Girls', Trunks used the kitchen phone to call for two pizzas. "Yes, that's right. One pepperoni, and one supreme...In half-an-hour? Ok. G'bye."

Trunks put the phone back into its cradle and went to go sit down by Pan. "Where's the food?"

"Don't worry, I ordered Pizza. It should be here in half-an-hour, or we get it free."

"But I'm hungry no-ow!"

"Me too. Don't worry. We'll suffer together." He smiled, as Pan laughed at him.

~**~

"Pizza!" A male voice called from the other side if the door.

"I get it!" Pan yelled jumping off the couch. "Hi!" 

"Hello, cutie. Are you hungry?" The Pizza guy cooed at her.

"You're la-ate!" Pan whined at him. "You were 'appoused to be here 2 minnits ago."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Pizzas for free now, righ'?"

"...No. No, it isn't."

"But-"

"Is there a problem?" Trunks asked coming to the door.

"No-" the Pizza guy started, but was immediately cut off by Pan.

"He's late! Foods 'appoused ta be free!" The quarter Saiyajin complained pretending to cry.

"Two minutes, big deal." The Pizza dude mumbled trying to save himself.

"Now, are you arguing with us, your costumers?" Trunks asked, getting into the act. "Pan, remind me not to buy from them the next time we need pizza. And next time we'll buy _six _pizzas from their rival company, eh Panny? " 

"No, here sir. It's free." The young man said. Though he left that evening, grumbling to himself something about 'cheapskates'.

"Give me five, Pan!" Trunks said bending down as Pan slapped his hand. " We make a good team. Now...to eat!"

"Yeah!"

~**~

"Mmm...That was good." Trunks complimented, having finished off his share of the pizza. Pan was just finishing her last slice as well. The purple haired demi-Saiyajin looked at his watch. "Aww! Shoots! Pan! It's 8:15. You gotta go to bed, or your fathers going to kill me!"

"Nope!" Pan declared defiantly, taking a last sip of her chocolate milk. 

"Do you want me to die! So young, and so handsome too." Pan laughed so much, that she spit out her milk into Trunks' face. "Aww...come on. It wasn't that funny." Trunks said wiping his face with a napkin, while Pan continued to laugh even harder. "You wait. One day, I'm going to marry some hot chick! And you, my friend, will be jealous."

"Why would I be jelious of some stupid piece a burnt chicken?"

"Noo...Never mind..." Trunks grumbled. "And quit changing the subject! Now, go to bed!"

"Do I hafta?"

"Of course you-!" Trunks thought for a moment. The only way to get the little devil asleep was to tell a little white lie. He knew, from experience with both her, and his little six-year-old sister, Bra. "If you go to sleep, you'll get big and strong."

"Bigger an' stronger than you, Trunks?"

Trunks laughed. "Well...maybe."

"Ok, but you gotta tell me a story. Got it?!"

"Of course, what story?"

The little girl shrugged. "Dunno, make one up."

"Alright."

Trunks took Pan into his room. He took her clothes off (no hentai meant. Come on peps. Pan's only five.) , and put on her light blue pajamas. As soon as he buttoned it up for her, she went running to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The she immediately came back into the room, where Trunks was waiting on the bed. He patted it as an invitation to come. Pan smiled and jumped right into the soft bed, plopping her head onto Trunks' pillow. He pulled the cover up for her, and began his story...

"Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was very handsome, even for his early thirties. He was also the richest man in the world. All the women of the Kingdom wanted to be his bride. But he didn't want any of them, not one. He was waiting. Waiting for the girl of his dreams. 

"Now, he didn't want just any old girl. Nope, this prince was a picky one. He wanted her to be spunky, unafraid, willing to stand up for herself, not letting others walk all over her. He wanted her to be the independent type of girl, for his work wouldn't leave much time for him to be with her. But when he was home, he was sure that they would have the time of their lives together.

"Well, one day, while he was in his office, busily working out problems of the kingdom, an evil man dressed in dark green took him away. One of his servants came in later that day to bring him his tea. When she got there, he was of course, gone. She dropped the tea and screamed for help. Immediately, his mother put an ad outside of the palace. It proclaimed that the next day, she would hold a tournament, and whoever won would be sent out to look for the prince. A very high honor indeed. 

"So, the next day, several strong, bulky men showed up. The ladies dared not challenge their strength. For they were known throughout the land to be the very strongest. One of the men, Gus beat everyone with ease. Soon, he had clearly won the tournament. But as it so happened, that very day, a young woman, no more then 18 or 19 arrived in town that day. Seeing a crowd, she went to investigate. She arrived just in time to see Gus beat the last of the guys. The young women found the fight very exciting; she asked him if she could have a go. Gus laughed. This woman was not much more then 5 feet, nearly half his size. The crowd laughed too. Who did this girl think she was? But, the Prince's mother (not having a very good liking with Gus) allowed the girl to fight. The young woman was even more determined to beat Gus then before (having been insulted so badly). But, she surprised everyone, for she beat Gus, the strongest man in all the land, in less then a measly 8 seconds!

"Everyone was impressed. And the Queen sent her off to look for the prince that very same day. She didn't even realize that that was what the fight was for. But, seeing the disappointment in the Queen's eyes, she went...

"So, uh...she found the prince on the top of a high umm...mountain, and...Rescued him from a...a...an evil wizard. After being rescued, the Prince found that the young girl who had rescued him, was exactly the kind of girl he wanted. So when they got back to the palace, they got married and...And... 'Lived Happily Ever After.' The End." Trunks finished hurriedly, having not thought ahead of time how this story was to go. "So, Pan how'd like the story?"

Pan's eyes were only half open, but she nodded her head, yawned, and fell fast asleep. Trunks smiled at her. _She's so cute when she's asleep. _The half Saiyajin kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead, and left the room. "G'night, Pan. I hope you live happily ever after too."

A/N: I don't care what you say. Even if this fanfic sucks like HFIL (lol), which it probably does, I'm already writing the sequel, and nothing you do or say can stop me! When a girl gets bored, she's got to do something, right? Well, I hope that you enjoyed it, and will read the sequel. Arigato Gozaimasu to Ja Ne! Thank you very much, and cya later!


End file.
